


Meet The Girl

by kiefercarlos



Series: White Collar One Shots [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Highschool AUNeal can have any girl in school and he knows it, but when new girl Sara Ellis moves into town, Neal knows she's the one he wants. And he'll do anything to get her.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Mozzie, Neal Caffrey & Sara Ellis, Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: White Collar One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001844
Kudos: 5





	Meet The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot until I get enough need for a series.

Neal, as well as the rest of the year, had been told that they were getting a new student on Monday and everybody was very excited about it. That was until she entered homeroom on Monday morning. When Sara stepped into the class all eyes were on her and she knew it. Her smile blew them all away and once the teacher introduced her as Sara Ellis, their new transfer student, they stared at her as she was shown to her seat, thankfully for Neal, the seat across from him, which he was very happy about.

He watched her as she took her seat and then leaned across the aisle towards her. "Hi, I'm Neal." He said with his trademark smirk and she smiled back. "Hi, Neal, does that smile work on all the girls?" She asked and Neal barely managed to hold his composure. Surprised by the shrug off, the only other girl who had done that was Diana, for obvious reasons. He kept the smile but raised his brow surprised. "Most of them yeah," he admits and Sara just smirks at him now. "You'll have to try harder than that for me to take an interest," Sara said and then the bell rings and everyone gets up to head to first-class and Neal is disappointed to see Sara walking in the opposite direction, meaning she didn't share English with him.

As he slipped into his seat next to Mozzie he sighed. "That new girl is in my class." He comments and Mozzie lifts his head confused from the book he had his head buried in. "Say again?" he asked and Neal dragged his books from his bag. "The new transfer student Sara Ellis, she's in my homeroom," Neal said as the rest of the class filled in. "I introduced myself, smiled at her and she had no interest." He says slightly dejected. "Your patent Neal Caffrey smile didn't work on a girl? The world is ending." Mozzie comments and Neal doesn't appreciate his friends' sarcasm. "She told me, to try harder. Who does that?" He complained and Mozzie glanced at him as the teacher started the class.

"Are you going to try and chase after this girl now? When you can pick from any girl in school?" Mozzie asked and he knew the answer by the look in Neal's eyes. He enjoyed a challenge and this girl had just given him one and Mozzie had to sigh. He just knew that his best friend was going to drag him into this mess to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
